Shan Yu Vs Saluk
Description Battle of the Disney villains! These 2 brutal bloodthirsty raiders with superhuman strength show little to no mercy or fear and will both destroy anyone who gets in the way of their goals. Who will '' win? And Who will die? Will it be the Hun Shan Yu or the Thief Saluk?'' Intro There are so many things that make a great Disney movie, but the most important is to have a great villain. Sure, the heroes and princesses make the audience drool, but what good are these saccharine sweethearts without someone to try to bring them down? And I will be bringing in 2 of some of the most badass Disney Villains ever. Shan Yu barbaric warlord and the Leader of the Huns and Sa'luk bloodthirsty thug and Second-in-command of the Forty Thieves I'm Randomness and it's my job to analyze their weapons armor's and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Shan Yu Shan Yu is the leader of the Huns and a ruthless barbaric warlord responsible for mass murder and panic across China. He is bent on conquering China and invades it with his army because he believes that the Emperor challenged his strength by building the great wall to keep them out of China. Like his people, Shan Yu is trained in living off the Earth, possessing heightened senses and a saker falcon as his pet who he seems to have a spiritual connection with and can communicate through eye contact. Shan-Yu is a formidable army leader. Without any human feeling, he leads men who seem just as cruel and vengeful as he is. He is among the most evil of all Disney villains. He was responsible for a huge amount of war atrocities, with the implication that he did so simply out of bloodlust. Shan Yu kills without mercy or remorse and, on occasion, as a joke; for example, after freeing two captured Chinese scouts to carry a message to the Emperor, he then comments to an archer, "How many men does it take to deliver a message?" (The archer replies "one", nocking an arrow.) While clearly heartless to his foes, he is proud of his army, as shown at the beginning when he thought it was perfect that all of China knew him and his army were there after the signal fire was lit and when he flatly refused to avoid the Imperial troops and instead opt to take them head on, despite knowing that they are the elite of China's armies. His strength is demonstrated many times during the course of the film, such as easily breaking down a barricaded door, effortlessly slicing through massive wooden pillars with his sword and smash through a rooftop with ease. Besides his strength, he also possessed a superhuman amount of endurance, having survived being buried in an avalanche for what is implied to have been hours with no apparent ill effects, something that only 5 other Huns managed to survive. But Shan-Yu is not just a thick brute. And his stature and power are not his only strengths. The villain has a formidable reputation. He is known, recognized and above all feared all over China. He is a very effective leader, expert combatant, and master strategist. Of course he is not without weakness as he was easily disarm by Mulan in their battle before being he killed by a fireworks. Seriously fireworks? He is also easy to anger, not very fast, and a bit arrogant at times. But he still a very badass villain. So badass and serious that he didn't even get his own villain song. Scout: Now all of China know's your here. Shan Yu burns China Flag Shan Yu: Perfect.'' '' Saluk Saluk is the second-in-command of the Forty Thieves, a notorious group of bandits leaded by their King Cassim who is the father of Aladdin. However Cassim as a good and honorable person made a rule for them never to harm the innocent which is why Saluk despised him and wished to kill and usurp him. Before Cassim him and the other Thieves were truly ruthless and truly a force to be feared. They ransacked countless villages robbing and killing innocents as well as causing mayhem and destruction. Saluk enjoyed killing innocents out of both greed and sadistic pleasure and his crimes seem to be motivated more of sadism than greed. While he is not a powerful sorcerer or all powerful Genie like Jafar he is almost as much as threat as the former. As I have said him and the other thieves have killed countless innocents. He lead the raid on Aladdin and Jasmines wedding where they easily overpowered the guards, stole many goods from the people there and they caused a great deal of destruction to the palace. And he came just as close to killing Aladdin and his friends as Jafar did. And he did something that Jafar never has done... make Aladdin bleed. I'n short he is a ruthless, violent, and rather impatient brute with the "take-no-prisoner" philosophy and takes sadistic pleasure in killing, with little if any tolerance for those he deems weak. Despite being one of the few "brutal" Disney villains, Sa'luk is shown to be very clever. Saluk demonstrates surprising manipulative skill as he has Razoul and the Palace Guards arrest all of the thieves, in hopes of getting Aladdin and Cassim on the executioner's block. He sold out most of them and lied to the strongest ones, whom Saluk easily defeats and commands to turn on Cassim. This is a villain that can only be outsmarted, with premeditated murder in mind. Sa'Luk is a very strong and capable fighter. Using just his bare hands, he was able to single-handedly defeat the seven best fighters of the Forty Thieves in one fight. He was also able to kill a large shark, in the water, after it attacked him. He did lost to Aladdin but Aladdin only beated him through luck and he survived a fall off a cliff into the water. That's right a Disney villain who survived a fall to his death let's give him a golden award or better yet a golden statue of himself. Oh wait that's how he was defeated. During the final battle Saluk threatens to kill Aladdin infront of Cassim unless he hands him the Hand of Minos. When he grabs it he is turned into a golden statue. When he does fight other than his strength his weapon are golden wolverine knuckle duster claws. Ouch I cant imagine how much it would hurt like hell to get hit by that. This claw-like weapon has three blades, and Sa'Luk can use it for many purposes. When fighting, he used it to shred his opponents’ clothing and shatter their swords, and he used it to slow his descent down a cliff-face. The 7 remaining Thieves corner Cassim and Iago Iago: Why don't they look happy to see you? Saluk: We are. Were thrilled! Intermission Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate quickly. It's time for a Death Battle. Death Battle The sounds of screams, swords slashing, arrows flying and piercing, and fire blazing echoed throughout what was once a peaceful village. Now that peaceful village is in ruins with all of it's people slaughtered. Men, women, and children falled victims to the barbaric Huns lead by their leader the ruthless Shan Yu. He stood infront of his army looking at the destroyed village and the corpses painting the ground with their blood admiring what they have done. This man's bloodlust was unquenchable. Shan Yu: Perfect Just then the sound of a Falcon were heard in the sky and the Hun Leader looked up to see his loyal pet Hayabusa the Falcon coming down and landing on it's masters arms. Shan Yu: What is it? They look into each others eyes which mysteriously glow and somehow they communicate through eye contact and Shan Yu see's in his pet falcon's eyes another village in ruins not too far by. He decides to investigate the scene. Shan Yu: Come on men were off. Him and his fellow Huns climb onto their horses and take off. They soon reach another village that coincidentally is in ruins as well though not as destroyed as the one they were just at. Shan Yu climbs out of his horse and enters the village. He soon stumbles upon a group of Bandits collecting loot from the many corpses laying on the ground. One of them is holding a wounded person by the neck and kills that person by punching them in the face twice with his clawed knuckle duster. Shan Yu claps getting their attention. Shan Yu: *Claps and praises them* Saluk: *Scoffs and puts his hands to his hips* Who is this stuck up? Thief: I'm not sure your majesty. Thief 2: I heard of him he is Shan Yu the leader of the Huns. Saluk: By Allah Shan Yu: *Takes off his hood* I welcomed you to join my army but I have no use for petty criminals. So I'm just gonna kill you all were you stand right here and right now. Thief: You and what army? The Hun army appears behind Shan Yu Thief: Oh, that army. Being outnumbered a thousand to forty Saluk knows he only has 2 options retreating or facing the Hun leader alone. He chooses the latter. Saluk: Why not fight me alone? Prove who's the greater warrior and leader. If I win your army leaves, if you win do what you like. The Hun Army unsheathes their weapons ready to attack and the archer's pulls back their arrows ready to fire but their leader motions them with his hand to stop. Shan Yu: Very well. This wont take long. He unsheathes his sword gets in a battle phase and looks to Saluk with a menacing glare. Saluk: You dont stand a chance against the King of Thieves! He raises his fist with the knuckle duster in the air and also looks at his opponent with a face that shows he's ready to kill. Fight They both rush to each other and Shan Yu strikes with his sword and Saluk with his clawed knuckle duster and they make sure to dodge every attack their opponent throws at them. After several failed strike attempts they decide to use their strength to deliver a more powerful strike sure to devastate their opponent. Saluk pulls his arm back ready to deliver a powerful blow and Shan Yu raises his sword ready to deliver a powerful strike. Shan Yu brings his sword down and Shan Yu punch's and their weapons get into a standstill lock. They push back each other while their respective group members watch them. Unable to fully push each other back due to equal strength they break off the lock and continue trying to strike each other while at the same time avoiding the others attacks. Soon Shan Yu gets the upper hand and slashes Saluk in the chest. Saluk stops fighting and puts a hand to his bleeding wound. Shan Yu chuckles. Shan Yu: You should have known that challenging me was the mistake of your life. And now you will pay with your blood. Shan Yu goes infront of him and raises his sword in the air ready to decapitate him but Saluk quickly gets up and slash's Shan Yu's face giving him 3 scars on his cheek. Shan Yu backs up and puts a hand to these scars before he looks back at Saluk growling in anger. Saluk: Were just getting started. Soon Ill kill ya and send ya to Jahannam. He motions with his hand for Shan Yu to come at him again. And he rush's to him again and they continue to strike each other. This time they both fight in rage and on the offensive striking only instead of blocking. Shan Yu manages to slash a few parts of Saluk's body with his sword and Saluk manages to slash Shan Yu's other cheek as well as his shoulder and chest. They soon stop fighting needing to catch their breath. They stand in place panting while bleeding from their wounds. The Hun Army and 40 thieves continue watching them and start cheering for their respective leaders. This inspires them to continue fighting they both rush to each other and engage in striking again. They also make sure to dodge the attacks of their enemy as well this time. And this time Saluk gets the upperhand and disarms Shan Yu before knocking him to the ground. Saluk: Time to die! He raises his clawed knuckle duster and brings it down towards Shan Yu's face but he quickly grabs his sword back and blocks the attack before kicking Saluk away and lands down on the ground. He gets back up and charges to Saluk and tries to impale him with the sword but he quickly slides away and Shan Yu plunges his sword through the ground. Saluk runs behind him and slash's his back with his knuckle duster but instead of cutting his back he rips off his pelt cape instead and Shan Yu turns around and slash's Saluks arm. Saluk backs up and puts a hand to his arm wound. Shan Yu: The mighty Shan Yu will not be bested by the likes of you! Saluk runs out of the fighting ring and picks up a dead body and throws it at Shan Yu but he effortlessly slices the body in half with his sword. He picks up and throws several more but Shan Yu cuts through each of them one by one like better. Shan Yu then charges to him and swings his sword but Saluk dodges the attack. Saluk dodges a few of his sword swings but Shan Yu soon manages to impale the tip of his jagged sword through Saluk's ribcage. Rather than driving it deeper he slowly pulls it out and watches with a sadist smile as Saluk gets on his knees in pain and puts his hand to his wound and coughs out a bit of blood. Saluk manages to punch Shan's ribcage hard with his clawed duster nearly breaking it and making it bleed with 3 small holes. Shan Yu backs up in pain and also gets on his knees. They both eventually rise to their feet and deliver a few more strikes to to each other giving each other more bloody cuts. They soon stop again and it starts raining. They stare into each others eyes as the rain washes the blood off their bodies. They stand patiently waiting for the other to make the next move. When it stops raining Shan Yu decides to make that move by leaping to his opponent and attempts to deliver a sword strike down but Saluk quickly backs up dodging the attack. Shan Yu then swiftly strikes his sword into his opponents shoulder causing him to scream in pain. Shan's sadistic smile grows larger as he slowly plunges his sword deep into his opponents shoulder while he screams in pain. When he makes half through Saluk uses his claw duster and strength to slice Shan Yu's sword into pieces. Shan Yu: Oh no. Saluk then grabs a hold of Shan Yu and throws him onto a market place stand. His large body crush's through it and Saluk picks up a few barrels throws it at him as well a few other market stands. Saluk takes off his vest and wraps it around his bleeding shoulder to prevent blood loss. Shan Yu then emerges from the pile and removes whats left of his pelt cape and rips off his shirt to reveal his muscles. Shan Yu even though defenseless refuses to surrender and charges to his opponent and delivers punch's to his face pushing him back. Saluk delivers a few punch's to Shan Yu's face as well then punch's Shan Yu shoulder with his claw duster hand nearly completely breaking its bone and making it bleed out of its 3 wound holes. Shan Yu grabs it pain for a few seconds before licking the blood of his hand and continues engaging in hand to hand combat with Saluk. Saluk gets the upperhand and knocks him to the ground then he quickly tries to strike his face with his clawed hand but Shan Yu moves his head to the side and Saluk's hand gets stuck on the ground. Shan Yu runs behind Saluk and puts him into a chock hold. Saluk's face starts turning blue but he delivers a blow with his elbow to Shan Yu's gut getting him off him then he quickly turns around and clash's his right eye. Shan Yu puts both his hands to his eyes and cries in pain before taking out a cloth and wrapping it around his eye. Saluk's delivers a punch but Shan Yu grabs his arm and throws him over his shoulder to the ground he runs to Saluk's and kicks his face then raises his foot and stomps on his face a few times before stepping on his neck trying to crush it. Saluk slowly raises his clawed duster hand and impales it through Shan Yu's foot. Shan Yu gets off him in pain and Saluk gets up and delivers a punch with his knuckleduster through Shan Yu neck. Shan Yu puts his hand to his wound but unable to take the pain or prevent the bleeding. He slowly falls onto his back and his wounds bleed out. He slowly dies in a pool of his own blood as Saluk watches. When he dies Saluk spits on his corpse before walking back towards the Hun Army and Forty Thieves. K.O Results Now that fight was brutal with a capital B. B for brutal and badass. While Shan Yu is more deadly and durable Saluk was stronger than him. Sure Shan Yu can cut through pillars with his sword but if you remember Saluk defeated the 7 remaining Thieves with complete ease. And one of those thieves was strong enough to karate chop an even larger pillar in half with his barehand. For who has the better weapon that would be Saluk as well. His knuckle duster is capable of shattering and cutting apart swords with ease. Shan Yu's sword is no different than a regular sword except for it's jagged appearance. For who is the more capable fighter we should take a look at their fights. Saluk fared better against Aladdin then Shan Yu did against Mulan and Shang. And considering how easily Shan Yu was disarmed and outmatched by Mulan and how easily Saluk beat the 7 remaining thieves in just a few moves it's clear who was the more capable fighter. Shan Yu with his army at his side is an unstoppable force but lonesome he stood no chance against Saluk. Saluk was the stronger and more capable fighter with the better weapon and he sure kicked some Hunny bun. The Winner is Saluk Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Disney themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:RandomnessLord1999